


Home Schooling

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn teaches Vos some new Neocybex words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Schooling

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Tarn and Vos from the moment I read about them in the preview. I always wanted to write about them but I wasn’t sure what. Then Kad drew this and I was inspired.  
> http://kadsley.tumblr.com/post/27985169380/kadz-artz-my-headcanon-is-that-vos-is-pretty  
> Neocybex: New Cybertronian  
> Primal Vernacular: Old Cybertronian
> 
> Beta’ed by Freeskywarp

Vos growled and tossed his datapad across the desk in frustration. He’d been in Tarn’s quarters for nearly three hours and he had made little to no improvement of speaking Neocybex. The mech was frustrated, ashamed and embarrassed that Tarn had given up his free time to help and he couldn’t even learn a single word in return.

Tarn sighed and patted the smaller mech’s back ‘Don’t give up, Vos. You’ll get there eventually.’ his accent was distinct in Primal Vernacular. He wouldn’t let his solider leave until he learned at least one Neocybex word. Even if that took all night. Vos glared at the datapad as his leader’s words set into his processor; he swore loudly and shook his head in defeat.

‘Now, now, don’t be like that. Let’s try some different words.’ Tarn pulled the datapad back towards them. He wrote out the words in both Primal Vernacular and Neocybex, he broke each word down into small parts to make it easier for Vos to pronounce.

‘See how you find those.’ He handed the pad over to Vos, who held it in a tight grip, determined to learn this time.

He stared long and hard at the words in front of him, Vos read them over again and again before venting hard as he attempted to sound out the first word. “Sssh-…sl…slaa-“

‘Come on, you can do it’ Tarn encouraged as he watched on in amazement. His solider hadn’t made this quick of a progress since sitting down with him three hours ago.

“S-slak…Slag! L-lik…”

“Well?” 

Vos’ clutch tightened on the datapad. He was so close and determined to do it, to prove himself. 

“Sslag l-licker…Slag licker!” He practically screamed, looking up at Tarn for approval.

‘Good boy’ His leader grinned proudly, patting Vos on the back. Cursing or not it was still a great improvement.

Vos placed the datapad back onto the desk and in Primal Vernacular, expressed his joy at learning new words he could use on his team mates. The smaller mech gathered up his belongings and leaned up to press a kiss to Tarn’s faceplates as a thank you.


End file.
